


Fears

by firead



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Comfort, Family, Other, fears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-23 01:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7461591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firead/pseuds/firead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nobody has figured out what scares Corrin. The child seems to be perfectly fine with just about anything there is. Sumeragi never thought much to their lack of fear, until the day he found out, what truly scared them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fears

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive me for any mistakes or stiff writing, this is the first real thing I have written in a few years outside of RPs. I absolutely love Sumeragi and I wish people would do more of his relationship with the Hoshidan children, especially with little Corrin/Kamui because I love family fluff. I would love any critique on this and I hope you like it!

Corrin wasn't scared of anything. That was the conclusion that many in Castle Shirasagi had come to. The child had no issues with bugs and snakes, often catching them at their younger siblings suspense. They climbed the courtyard trees and tumbled down the hills while laughing. When the lights went out, Corrin was the one Takumi clung to scared and when lightning cracked across the sky, aside from the much older Ryoma, Corrin was the only one who did not run to Sumeragi and Mikoto's room in fear. They just didn't seem to be scared of anything, not even the scary stories Orochi would tell at times before they went to bed.

Sumeragi never thought much of it, the child had always given off a stronger feeling compared to his other children. Corrin was probably just a child who could not be scared; a conclusion he accepted without a second thought. While others pondered on what would scare the pointy eared royal, Sumeragi pondered on how to prevent the child from climbing on the railings of the fifty story high walkways.

These thoughts ran through his mind as he walked towards the residential building where all of the royal family and their retainers resided. It was late, the moon was high in the sky and the lanterns that decorated the halls had been blown out. The only light came from the stars and the moving lanterns of the guards in the courtyard as well as the one in Sumeragi's hand. He had stayed at the courts late, much to his disdain, but the tensions with Nohr needed his attention and at times he felt like cursing his late father for leaving him such a mess.

Usually the idea of going to the residential building would clear Sumeragi's head of such thoughts, but today he knew he wasn't going to be able to see the smile on his children's faces as they ran up to him. It was well past midnight and not a single one would be awake. That was what he had thought when he entered the hall that led past their rooms and to his own. He planned to go straight to his room for he was tired and wanted sleep.

Rounding a corner he stopped near a small table that was decorated in flowers and bonsai trees. Despite the low light from the lantern, he managed to catch the site of small feet from underneath the table. Crouching down, he lifted the lantern, sighing slightly when he recognized the mess of white hair. "Corrin, what are you doing under there?" He asked softly, his voice a hush whisper.

Corrin's head shot up at the sound of their father's voice and Sumeragi could see that tears stained their pink cheeks. His eyebrows furrowed and he was about to ask them what was wrong. His words were stopped short as Corrin nearly lunged at him. "Papa!" Their voice was hoarse but not too loud that others would hear it. Corrin wrapped their small arms around Sumeragi's chest, clinging to the sides of his yukata.

Sumeragi placed a hand on Corrin's head, gently rustling their hair in a form of affection he knew would comfort the child. "What is it?" He asked, smiling at his child, letting them know that everything was alright. Corrin looked up at him and shook their head, trying wipe away the fresh tears that had formed. Sumeragi knew it wouldn't be that easy to get what was bugging them out and so he lifted the child up, having them sit on his form arm, facing him as he stood up.

"I know you aren't afraid of the dark, so that isn't the reason you were under the table." He said, watching Corrin carefully as the child clung to his shoulder and leaned against his chest. "Why are you awake and out here?"

"I had to pee." Corrin said in a small voice.

Sumeragi had to suppress his chuckle at the child's lack of delicacy. "Did you get lost on your way back?" He asked, watching Corrin carefully, reading the child's expressions. Corrin was stronger mentally compared to other kids their age, but they were still a child, and at that moment, a sleep deprived child.

"No, I don't get lost anymore." They said, trying to sound proud, but the small squeak in their voice gave them away. 

"Did something scare you?" Sumeragi tried.

Corrin's eyes caught Sumeragi's stare and they stared at him, realizing that he was going to find out eventually- he always did. "T-the hall was really quiet and empty..." Corrin began. "I thought everyone was gone and I got scared and I couldn't find my door, or Ryoma-nii's..." 

Even in the dim light, Sumeragi could see Corrin's face turn red in embarrassment, though the child had no reason to be. Sumeragi couldn't help but smile softly at them. "You were scared because you thought you were all alone?" He asked gently and Corrin just nodded. He could tell they were trying not to cry again, a little hiccup coming from their lips and their body shaking slightly gave it away.

Sumeragi gently held them closer, letting Corrin drape on his shoulder slightly. "It's alright, don't worry." He patted their back and started to walk towards his room. "None of us are going anywhere, I will always be here for you."

"Promise?" Corrin asked meekly.

Sumeragi lifted them to face him again and gently pressed his forehead to theirs. "I promise."


End file.
